


Some One-Shots

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: I'll just throw on more chapters and more tags as ideas hit my mind





	

Ray flinches as Zarc leans seductively over a table. The table is from IKEA. The table breaks under him and he falls with a strangled yelp. Leo and Ray both chuckle while Zarc picks himself up, glaring at them with mock hatred.


End file.
